A Silent Saviour
by Turningpoint
Summary: alright, this is a story I wrote up for /vp/, names are intentionally left blank, as are details describing the character...human x pokemon warning, not for children or people who don't enjoy inter-species relations... Shinji edited this version, too...


One day, as I traveled through the forest on the outskirts of Celestic town, I ran across a lone Teddiursa, drawing on the ground.  
>(This seems strange, why would one of those be without it's parents?)<br>Approaching the Teddiursa, it turned to face me, smiling slightly.  
>(Seems friendly enough, I wonder if it even knows where its family is?)<br>I asked, given that I knew pokemon had an understanding of English, "do you know where your parents are?"  
>Suddenly, its smile disappeared as it started looking around fanatically, while still sitting on the ground, moving closer, I saw what it was drawing, it looked somewhat crude, but I could make out 4 small heads, and a heart shape, there were 2 larger heads that I assume represented its parents, and two smaller heads, probably representing itself and a sibling.<br>Looking back to the small bear, tears started forming in its eyes, I knelt down beside it, putting my hand on it's shoulder, before saying "Come on, everything'll be alright...do you want me to help you look?"  
>Upon hearing this, the small bear nodded, a small smile forming, though it still looked sad.<br>I then picked the small bear up, almost as if cradling a child, before saying, "Well, do you know which direction your home is in?"  
>The bear then pointed behind me, so I turned around, facing a large patch of trees "So...this direction, huh?" I asked.<br>The bear nodded, before gripping my arm softly, it was cute, but I had a concerning thought in my mind.  
>(What if the parents take this the wrong way? What if they think I'm trying to take their child away?)<br>I shrugged that thought off, assuring myself they'd just be happy to see their child again before heading into the forest.

(A couple of hours later)

The small bear had drifted off to sleep in my arms, it looked quite peaceful in this state, although a little fidgety.  
>(Maybe it's having a nightmare?)<br>I continued in that direction, unsure if I could trust a single point in the general direction. I looked around, wondering what kind of home it even had in the first place...before seeing the base of Mt. Coronet.  
>(Maybe there's a small cave here, where its parents are?)<br>I started to walk around the base, looking for any visible openings in the mountain before, success! A crack in the base, peering in, I saw what appeared to be more of the same pictures that the Teddiursa was drawing, bringing my hand to its chest, I shook it slightly, waking it.  
>It blinked a few times, and when it saw me, it's expression shifted to one of shock for only a moment before going to a small smile, I brought my hand to its head, saying, "I've got some good news, I think I found your home," before pointing at the cave. The small bears eyes lit up, before it turned to look at the cave. It gave a happy cry before jumping up in my arms, hugging my neck, this made me blush slightly, as I responded,<br>It's alright, okay? I'm just glad to help." I then put it on the ground and said "Well, I guess we'll be parting here..."  
>The Teddiursa's expression shifted to one of sadness, before it held up it's paw, as if asking me to wait,<br>"Do you want me to wait here for a moment?" I asked, getting a nod in response. The bear then disappeared into the depths of the cave for a few minutes before bringing an Ursaring and a small rock with it. The larger bear was smiling as it pulled me into a hug, nearly lifting me off the ground, after it released me from the hug, it stepped back, turning its attention to the smaller bear standing beside it, who was now blushing slightly.  
>The larger bear pushed the smaller one forward slightly, as it walked to me and held out a small stone, I knelt down and asked,<br>"Is this for me?" The small bear nodded in response while still holding out the stone, I took it from it's hands, inspecting it, it was actually in a crude heart-shape, the Teddiursa must have treasured this stone, standing up again, I asked,  
>"Where's the rest of your family? Isn't there 4 of you?"<br>The larger bear was then struck with a look of confusion before looking down at the smaller bear, who was now blushing heavily, while kicking the ground softly, I didn't quite understand what was going on, so I said,  
>"Well, if that's everything, I'll be going." I then turned and started to leave, knowing it'd be late by the time I got home to Solaceon. Then all of a sudden, I felt something hugging my leg. Looking down, the Teddiursa was gripping me tightly, looking up at me with tears in it's eyes. I slowly pried it off before kneeling down and saying,<br>"It'll be okay, I know I'll see you again sometime, I live nearby, after all." Hearing this, the Teddiursa smiled slightly, before hugging me again and going back to the Ursaring. I stood back up and waved to them as I left, while thinking,  
>(Four bears...but, there's only two there, maybe, maybe the Teddiursa was actually one of the Ursarings...)<p>

That all happened four years ago, I did attempt to see the two bears again, but things came up, I guess I eventually forgot about them, even though I kept that heart-shaped stone with me...  
>Anyway, I was heading through to visit someone in Celestic town, at the request of the day care couple. They didn't get out much and they asked me to talk to the Celestic town elder for them.<br>As I walked through to the town itself, I ran into a problem, namely two Sevipers, I didn't bring any pokemon with me as I thought this would've been simple enough, I didn't mean to start any confrontations either, but clearly, the Sevipers saw it another way, as they immediately became hostile when they saw me.  
>I tried to escape, but to no avail, as I ran, they easily caught up with me, one of them using it's serpent body to trip me as the other sank it's fangs into my arm...<br>An unbelievable pain hit me, I suddenly felt really, really bad, almost like my insides were burning. Looking back at the Seviper, it's fangs were glowing purple, I knew in that moment, I had been poisoned, badly...  
>They slowly slithered around me, making no further attacks, they knew I would be dead soon enough, I felt my life pass before my eyes, before I soon passed out.<p>

I thought, in that moment, I was dead, being devoured by some insane creature, but something surprised me. I woke up, I woke up in a cave.  
>(How?...why aren't I dead?)<br>I then looked down at my arm, seeing that I was still wounded, my insides didn't feel like they were burning anymore, so something cured me...but what?  
>I slowly rose to my feet, looking around the cave. I noticed, it was covered in drawings...some looked older than others, depicting a small bear and a large one standing in a forest. Then an arrow pointing to a small bear on it's own, another arrow, pointing to a human carrying the small bear...it was then that I started to remember (I feel like I've seen this before) An arrow pointing to the human re-uniting the two bears, and the smaller one giving the human a grey heart. (Grey...heart.) I then looked at the stone in my bag, and there it was, a grey heart, turning back to the wall, I saw an arrow pointing to a picture of the two bears, the smaller of which now had a small red heart above it's head.<br>then, an arrow pointing to another picture of the two, but the bigger one was crossed out. Another arrow pointing to the small bear being on its own again, with tears in its eyes. It had a thought bubble with a picture of the human from earlier, a small heart beside it as well...there was an arrow leading to a picture of a large bear in the same position, no longer crying, but the thought bubble stayed the same. The heart got noticeably larger, too.  
>There were more pictures that looked very recent, the first one showed the human being attacked by two snakes, then another arrow, showing the large bear standing between the human and the snakes that were now crossed out. And the human now had a skull and crossbones over it's head. Another arrow, showing the human and bear in a cave, the bear was holding what appeared to be berries, and it showed the skull and crossbones crossed out. Another arrow, leading to a picture of the human with Z's over it's head, and the bear had a thought bubble with the human with a circle and a heart on either side. Another arrow, leading to a question mark, I then looked towards the entrance of the cave, seeing an ear poking out from the side, the Ursaring must've been hiding...<br>"Hello?" I asked, the ear twitched, before disappearing behind the wall, I walked toward the entrance of the cave, saying "It's alright, I understand, and...I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier..."  
>It must have heard this, as it soon came back around, holding some berries, I stepped back as it came inside, putting the berries down, looking the Ursaring over, it was covered in blood...maybe it's own, maybe the snakes...<br>"I was looking at the pictures, I'm...I'm sorry I didn't come back." I said, putting my hand on it's shoulder, the Ursaring looked down slightly, before nodding, I then nervously asked,  
>"Do, do you...love me?..." While looking back at the wall, I then turned my attention back to the bear, who was blushing heavily, with a surprised expression.<br>"It doesn't matter right now." I said, making a waving motion with my hand, before continuing. "What matters is you saved my life, and I'm grateful for that."  
>The bear then smiled and nodded, before bringing me into a hug.<br>"Thank you..." I said, returning the bear's embrace. After we released, I looked towards the entrance of the cave, it seemed to be dark outside.  
>"Well then," I started, getting the Ursarings attention. "I suppose I should get some more rest, I'm still feeling kind of woozy..." the bear nodded, as it went back to the pile of berries, pulling some out and handing them to me.<br>"Thank you, for everything..." I said, as I sat down in a corner of the cave, setting the berries down beside myself, before falling asleep soon after.

(A few hours later)

I awoke the growling of my own stomach, I looked down beside me, grabbing the berries, eating them like they were the last food on earth, after which I heard a soft grunting noise. Looking towards the opening of the cave, I saw the back of the Ursaring. It appeared to be leaning back while sitting down.  
>(Keeping watch, maybe?)<br>I then decided I would go over and say hello. So I got up and walked towards the bear, it didn't turn back to face me so I though maybe it couldn't hear me. As the soft grunting continued, I stood behind the bear, tapping it on the shoulder. It turned back to face me, with a wide-eyed and horrified expression, before blushing heavily and attempting to cover itself.  
>"What? What'd I do?" I asked, almost mimicking the bears expression, until I noticed the claws on the bears right arm were shimmering in the moonlight. I soon worked out what was going on, the Ursaring was a she, and SHE was working herself over while I slept...<br>"Oh...I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I said, blushing heavily now, myself. The Ursaring hung it's head in shame, I then decided. (If this was something she wanted...maybe I could give it to her, I feel like I owe her this...)  
>"Did...did you want some help?" I asked, she looked back at me in surprise, her face reddening even further. She then nodded, and spun to face me, spreading her legs, revealing herself to me. I then removed my shirt, and knelt down in front of her and said, "Before we do this, I want to know...do you love me?"<br>She then responded, by moving herself forward, swinging her legs so they were behind her, so she was now on her knees, too. She then took hold of my head, before slowly bringing herself in, softly pressing her lips against mine, I closed my eyes as this happened, unsure of what to think, but then, I then found myself pushing back against her, while pulling her towards me. I could feel that she wanted this, and that deep down, I wanted it too...  
>I then felt her tongue pushing against my lips, which I parted for her, allowing us to explore each other further. As this was happening, I found myself thinking.<br>(She's been here so long, maybe her whole life, just waiting for me, for ME. I've never had anyone love me before, I had almost given up on the whole thing...)  
>I then opened my eyes, seeing that tears had now started rolling down her face, she needed me, and I decided then, that I needed her, too...<br>After we broke our kiss, I asked, "You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" She nodded as the tears continued rolling down her face.  
>"Then I...I love you, too." I said, before bringing her into another kiss, which she happily returned, becoming slightly more vigorous. I felt her hands move down, fumbling with my pants before unbuckling them, I moved my hands down to her waist, before caressing her coarse fur, as she then pulled my underpants down to my knees, after which, she broke the kiss and leaned back, revealing herself to me once more.<br>I stood up, removing my pants and underwear before asking, "You haven't done this before, have you?"  
>She shook her head, before allowing herself to fall onto her back. So she faced me as I stood over her.<br>"Then...then the first part will probably hurt, a lot..." I said before moving myself so I was kneeling in between her legs.  
>She nodded slowly in response, before sitting up slightly, pulling me into a third kiss. This time, she moved a paw down to my member as she started fondling it softly. In response, I moved one of my hands sown to her labia, as I started feeling around for her opening. After finding it, I began to tease her, circling it with a finger, while rubbing her clitoris with my thumb. She started to moan, still holding me into the kiss, after a few minutes of this treatment, she was quivering. She broke our kiss before throwing herself onto her back, pulling me in closer with her legs.<br>"You really need this, don't you?" I asked, as it became quite obvious she was in heat at the moment.  
>She looked up at me with a nearly pained expression, nodding. I nodded back to her, before lowering myself, pressing the tip of my member to her vaginal opening. She moaned softly at the feeling of merely touching the outside, so I figured she would enjoy what was to come. I started slowly prodding at the entrance to her passage, as my last effort at foreplay. She then pushed me in, using her legs. Clearly she was through with waiting, I was inside her, but only slightly. She had pushed the head in, so it may be a little longer before we came to her hymen...<br>She was already moaning loudly, she seemed pretty easy to please, but then again, I was the one she wanted, the one she waited for, so I would do my best, regardless.  
>I brought myself further inside, soon stopping at her virgin barrier, she looked at me with an expression of disappointment.<br>"This is what I told you about, are you absolutely sure you're ready?" I asked, while tilting my head slightly. She nodded in response while moving to a sitting position, bringing her arms around me. "Alright." I said in response, as I pulled myself back slightly and thrust in sharply. As she pulled me forward in time with my thrust, she groaned in pain, giving a short "UR..." I felt her grip on me tighten, but only briefly, as she soon relaxed, laying herself back. I took this as a sign that she could continue, so I slowly started building up a rhythm of thrusts, with her short grunts or moans in time with my movements. I gradually increased my pace, as her inner walls quaked, as if longing for my seed. Her moans grew in volume as her breathing quickened, and I could feel her pushing back against my thrusts, to bring me further inside.  
>I then reached down, before starting to rub at her clitoris once more, heightening the pleasure that she felt. I wanted her to remember this...<br>I continued my actions, as her moaning became even louder. It was almost like she was screaming, screaming in pure ecstasy, and I found myself smiling at the thought. I could feel myself getting close to my own climax, so I sped up on both fronts, pumping away as I rubbed at her clitoris. I felt like I would rub it raw at this point, and then, it hit, her inner walls convulsing sent me over the edge, I loosed my seed within her, coating her insides with my semen. This must have had quite the effect on her, too, as her inner walls clamped down on me, milking me for all I was worth. I felt her climax hit, she sprang up into a sitting position, quickly pulling me into a kiss as it hit. As her moaning hit a crescendo, a peak, I almost felt like we were shaking the very earth itself with our love-making, but I also felt so very drained, I soon flopped backwards, onto my back, with her on top of me. I could do no more, I was exhausted, looking to her, she smiled softly, caressing my face as I soon found myself passing out for the second time that day...

(3 years later)  
>A lot had happened during that fateful day, I soon discovered the morning after that the Ursaring was actually mute, maybe that was why she was so fond of drawing...it was her only way to communicate...I brought her back to my house in Solaceon. I got some strange looks after telling people what happened between us, but that soon changed, something was happening to the people around me. I couldn't quite explain it, but it was a good thing nonetheless, about a week later we discovered that the Ursaring was pregnant, with MY child no less, needless to say she was thrilled, as I soon found myself to be the target of all of her affection, what little more there was to give...<br>After the first child, a second was soon to follow, then it all made sense, that first picture I saw, it was the family she wanted, maybe I wasn't the one she had originally intended, but, one day, we re-visited that cave, and she showed me a picture I'd not previously seen, it was the same as the first one I saw her drawing, but with the second Ursaring scratched out and me in it's place...

She picked me a long time ago, and I wish I could've seen it sooner... 


End file.
